


How I Lolicon

by NekoLoli



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov, Lolicon, Lolita, Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov References, M/M, Multi, Original Fiction, Pedophilia, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoLoli/pseuds/NekoLoli
Summary: Everything you need to know to enjoy being a lolicon online without fear of retribution or persecution.
Relationships: ME/YOU
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	How I Lolicon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction.

**_Once Upon a Time:_ **

So maybe you're here because you like lolis. You know, any fictional female characters from anime, manga, and/or video games that are defined by their youthful appearance and personality. Bonus points for being anime, cute, and being erotic.

And perhaps you run your own gamer server where you have different channels where you categorize different aspects of lolis and similar interests (furries, shota, futa, fucking, feet, etc.) and like-minded people can chat and share images of said interests, both safe and explicit in nature. 

If, perchance, you loved reading loli erotica online and also wanted to leave comments to your heart's content, would this be something you were interested in reading? 

Maybe it is. 

You're here, aren't you? 

What if you wanted to post comments about the lolis you love _with_ like-minded people? 

_ But that's stupid. If I leave lewd comments about lolis then the FBI will come get me.  _

_ If I post sexual remarks about lolis, no matter how fictitious they are or that they're actually 400 years old and don't really exist, I can still be persecuted in a court of law.  _

_ If I freely discuss my deepest desires about lolis to others, the authorities will be knocking on my door.  _

Well, for those of you who have such beliefs, fear not: I'll shed some light on the situation.  


Because to be a lolicon is wonderful. 

Yes, I love lolis. I wish I had a loli as my own. One to lewd and be lewd with. 

I write sexual stories about lolis. I post comments about lolis with other lolicons. I share images with others who have a love for lolis and appreciate the different aspects of lolis. For I love everything about lolis. Their cuteness. Their sex appeal. Their petite bodies. Their never-ending child-like appearance. And _especially,_ their erotic nature. 

Everything I asked you about earlier, I do. 

I run my own loli server. 

I share pics of lolis. NO, lolis are not the same as child pornography. 

I AM A LOLI on vrchat. 

All of this because of my love and enthusiasm for lolis. 

_ Get to the damn point!  _

Sure. 

So you read stories and you have options. Most people just send Kudos. But why? Why not comment on what you like reading? You like it when I tell you: 

Ella climbed up onto the surface on all fours with her intimate holes presented to daddy as she widened the space between her knees and pressed the side of her head to the cold, glossy desk, "Fuck me, daddy." she said as she started rubbing her child cunt again. Already, the nine year old's pussy was dripping beads of lust onto the wood finish beneath. _Of course she was horny this whole time._

So that was fun, right?  


Why not comment? Lazy? Hardly. You finished all 8 chapters. 

Don't care? Bitch, please. You wouldn't have started reading in the first place if that was true. 

Scared? 

Why? 

_Oh, my personal email is linked to this account._ Whatever, use an encrypted email service. 

_ Oh, I don't want it traced back to  _ me. Dude, it's a fictional story. As long as there's no actual child pornography (images of real children) or internet links TO them, you're safe. Why? Because they can't arrest you for reading fiction about child rape. 

So write a comment. Show some love. Go read some more loli sex and post what you liked about it. We, as creators on here, really appreciate it and it makes us happy to write these stories. 

Ao3 protects everyone, lolicon or not. 

Questions, comments, concerns: leave them below. _I DARE YOU_ 😏 

If I left something out, comment and I'll explain.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more loli fun, I made a fun survey to pass the time.  
> Click the link to go to a survey. It's short and anonymous. There's also some info at the end you might be interested in 😁  
> [Click Here](https://forms.gle/CMxsaM5YL2pc12Dq6)


End file.
